Cherished
by whodoyathink
Summary: ...umm.. its a really good story about 2 people seeking love and death
1. Cherished

Cherished  
  
(May 13, 2000)  
  
Hi. My name is Gina and I am only 19 years old. My birthday is tomorrow and tonight is when my expecting death comes. In first place, I wouldn't have been here laying down on my deathbed if it weren't for meeting Sean. It happened four years ago.  
  
(November 14, 1983)  
  
It was a cold winter and it was a very gloomy day. My father died in a car accident a week ago and now I am forced to live with my stepmother. My real mom died due to a heart cancer and had me just one month before she died. My dad married my stepmother who already had a daughter, Yuna, when I was 4 years old because my dad thought that I needed more cherishing love. But he really shouldn't have. After my father died, her true nature revealed. She told me to do all the housework and left me to only breakfast for the meal of the day. She would always beat me with belt whips whenever I complained about doing all the housework. And I'm only 13.  
  
And today, my stepmother like always beat me up with her usual belt and got more bruises now on the neck. And then she went to the kitchen and brought out a knife in her hand and said, "You better listen to me damn bitch before I kill you!" She came closer and closer towards me and I ran out the door that was behind me and ran as fast as I could.  
  
I went to a park that was about 20 blocks away and sat down on a swing. It was about 11 pm and I got hungry. I dug in my pocket to see if I had any money and found 3 dollars. I went to the 7-11 across the street and bought a hot dog that left me a dollar and some coins. Then I decided to go back home because I assumed that my stepmother and Yuna were asleep so I'd sleep in my room, the small and dust attic. On the way, I saw a boy about my age and cornered me up in a nearby abandoned building. He switched on his pocketknife and said, "Give me all your money before I shove this up your neck." Panicking, I hurried and threw the money on the ground where he was standing. Then he came closer and I kicked him as he fell down. I came a bit closer and I said, "I'm sorry if it injured you but if you really need the money, here you go. I must go now." He sat up and started to cry. In my mind, I knew he wasn't a bad guy. I then noticed his face and he was the son of the owner of a huge company. I backed away and got frightened. Bravely I said, "What are you doing here asking people for money? Go home and live your rich and social life." Then he replied, "What home? What rich and social life? All my father does is drink and gamble and he thinks that I never existed. So I ran away from home." I had nothing to say except, "You could stay at my home if you like for the night." And so he agreed.  
  
I invited him to my room for obvious reasons, my stepmother. He slept on the floor while I slept on the other side of the room.  
  
Morning came and my stepmother was coming up. I told the guy to hurry and get out from the window and so he did. He shouted his name while he jumped out, Sean. Then my stepmother came up. She slapped me on my face and knocked me out. She shouted, "Damn bitch! Hurry and make me and Yuna breakfast! God dammit hurry and you'll at least have our leftovers!"  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. I yelled at her back and said, "I'm not staying here! You always treat me wrong! Go tell Yuna to do my work! I don't give a fuck anymore!" I hurried and reached my 100 dollar bill my dad had given me last birthday and ran away.  
  
(November 22, 1983)  
  
It's been only a week and I've been staying at the abandoned building where Sean cornered me. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't know why. Then all of a sudden, I saw Sean with his dad walking towards the entrance of the building. I hid behind the old, worn out sofa and they were talking.  
  
Dad: Son, this place is soon going to be a hotel and you're going to run it. How does that sound?  
  
Sean: I don't know dad, I'm only 14. But I'll try my best.  
  
Dad: Okay son, this is now your place. This will be reconstructed now and you'll love it. And I promise not to ever drink with other people and go crazy.. I promise.  
  
Sean: Okay dad. I love you  
  
Gina, started to whimper about missing her own dad. Then Sean looked. He looked behind the sofa and saw Gina crying. Sean said, "Gina? Is that you?" I didn't say anything. I was too upset. Then Sean's dad said, "Did you run away from home? I understand how you feel, it happened to me too. If you want, we could give you an empty room at our home.'' I thought about it. It was rude to say yes in such a matter but I really needed it. I went starving for a week and I got really filthy. I said yes.  
  
They drove me in to a limo and got to their mansion. It was huge. I got a room and it was big. It even had a chandelier inside my room. I got happy and yet, still depressed.  
  
Months past and Sean's father treated me like I was his daughter. He sent me to a private school; St. Peter and I met God and Jesus Christ. Sean also went to that school too and he treated me as if I was his sister. I felt really happy until Sean and his father took me to the hospital for a checkup. The doctor said that I had a heart problem. He said that it'd get worse and worse. I didn't know what to do. All I did was pray and pray and started to attend church more often.  
  
(May 14, 1985)  
  
It's been 2 years now and my life went smooth. It's my birthday today and we ate dinner. Then Sean proposed. I didn't know what to say. I was only 15 and I couldn't marry at this age. But I had no choice but to say yes because he took great care of me and so did his father. Sean's father seemed a bit tweaked but I didn't know why.  
  
(June 26, 1985)  
  
It was the marriage date and we had the wedding in the mansion. The wedding started and I were to come out but then all of a sudden, Sean's father pulled me to the kitchen and grabbed me. He went and tried to go for me. I tried screaming but I couldn't. Then Sean came. He pushed his father and grabbed me by the arm and drove away. I couldn't believe this was happening. His own father. going for me? Well, we stayed at a hotel for the night. Sean bought both of us 2 tickets on a boat for New York.  
  
Tomorrow night came and we were just leaving until Sean's father commanded some of his bodyguards to bring us back. We ran as fast as we could but they got me just right before I was boarding. Sean boarded and thought I was with him. Then he looked back and saw me at dock while it was to late to swim back. Then we didn't see each other for a long time. My love for him grew strong as hours, days, and months past.  
  
(May 17, 1987)  
  
For 2 years, I had been living in the abandoned building that was supposed to be a hotel. I stopped going to school and I also stopped going to church. And finally, I decided to go to New York to find Sean. I bought a fake ID referring me as 18 years old and hitched a ride to New York without paying.  
  
(May 27, 1987)  
  
I finally arrived in New York and the first thing I did was eat. I was hungry and I was sick of staying in a small little box for so long. After eating, I searched all over New York. I went to all cities and every hotels, restaurants and business buildings. I searched everywhere but there wasn't any hope. Then I saw him. He was in a business suit with girls all over him, caressing him. I felt really upset. Then he stood up and went in a room leaving the door closed. I went to the door and putted my ear to the door trying to listen..  
  
Sean: We need a new gang member! Did you find any yet?!  
  
?????: Yes master.. They should be in behind the Fountain Hall building  
  
Sean: Then why are we waiting? Let's go  
  
I then though that I should dresses up like a boy and be part of his gang. I bought boyish clothes and bought scissors to cut my hair. I snipped my hair and left the long fragments under my cap. I then hurried behind the Fountain Hall and met him. My heart felt like collapsing. My heart wildly went thumping. We all stood in a single line and Sean pronounced that we all must stand 5 minutes of beating. Luckily I made it. Sean introduced me into his gang. I couldn't believe him in a gang. Then he talked about his enemy gang, the leader that is his brother. "He was my brother. He got jealous of me taking the position of running the hotel so he ran away permanently and he's here in New York with his own gang," said Sean. I couldn't say anything. I was too nervous. There was a numb feeling inside that felt like it'll never go away. I was to scared.  
  
(May 13, 2000)  
  
One time we were walking around and night came. We met up with our enemy gang. It was scary. We all split up and nobody went chasing me but the other members were being chased so I decided to check up on Sean. Then I saw him, being cornered up by his brother with a knife with a pointy tip and was about to stab him. I couldn't let this happen so I got an empty beer bottle and smacked it on his head.  
  
"Thank you so much Tony. How could I ever repay you," said Sean. But then I whimpered because one of the glass pieces of the beer bottle poked my stomach and started bleeding. He and his gang got me to hotel room and got me a home doctor. Sean and the gang stood outside.  
  
He said, "Your pain will be okay but your heart. Something is wrong with it. You may need a heart transplant in France because we don't have enough medics here in New York."  
  
I replied, ''No. I can't have a transplant now. Please don't tell the others. And please don't tell the others about my. gender."  
  
And so he left without telling. Then Sean came in with the gang. They all treated me nicely and carefully. Then all of a sudden, something went wrong with my heart. I couldn't breathe as good. I started to choke. Sean hurried and took me to the St. Vincent hospital. There, Sean was revealed the truth, both about my heart and gender. He came in and took of my top.  
  
I hurried and wrap myself and screamed in my normal girl voice, "I could explain!"  
  
Then he said, "No! There's nothing for you to explain! I know it now. Why'd you.. What. How.. You know what?! You didn't need to do all this fucken crap and go through all this shit if you would have told me the truth!  
  
I replied, "I'm sorry! It's just that I thought you wouldn't want me anymore after I saw you with those girls you were with!''  
  
Sean silently sighed and tears started coming out, "I'm sorry Gina. Only if I knew. You know nothing could tear us apart. Four years ago, we met. You helped me and I helped you. And then we tried escaping but it didn't work. I thought my father killed you. I couldn't stop thinking about it until one day I just had to let it go. I'm sorry. I love you.."  
  
. And here I am, lying on my deathbed, waiting for time to pass.. I'd finally had understand what true love meant and met my one and only. I love you all, I love you Sean. Good bye..  
  
-Catherine. hoped you liked it! 


	2. Cherished 2

Cherished (II)  
  
GOD THANK THAT IT WAS ONLY A DREAM! The dream was based on this story I read off the Internet. I really thought that I died. Heww.  
  
I went to school like normally, my mom dropped me off like usual and went to 1st period, math. The guy I like named Sean sat behind me. About 6 months ago, when he figured that I liked him and rumors spread all over the school that we were going out, he started acting like a bitch to me. We were really good friends and I knew him since 1st grade. But now, he would actually oppose me and make out right in front of my face. Every time I would go to the chalkboard in front of the class and do my work, I would always hear weird whispers and Sean would always make out like crazy with Crystal. Crystal got everything. She had her looks, her brain and everything except for her ATITTUDE. After the issue 6 months ago, she started bitching at me, picked on me, pushed me, and all that crap. We were like best friends before but not now. The thing was that Sean and Crystal were going out while I liked him. That's what made things worse.  
  
-Catherine. Sorry very short and undescriptive! But I have to go. 


End file.
